Rainbow
by Scizor
Summary: While visiting Saffron City, Ash and Misty, along with Officer Jenny, are dragged into the escape of Foxhound, a terrorist and leader of the Crimson Dragons. When Ash is injured, he is taken to the terrorist base and becoms intangled in a deadly battle.


Rainbow

By: Scizor

Summary: Ash and Misty, while visiting Saffron City, are dragged into the escape of a terrorist codenamed Foxhound, leader of the Crimson Dragons, from Silph Corporation Security Forces. When Ash is wounded, the terrorist takes them to his base, where they are brought into a desperate battle. One that will decide the fate of not only Kanto, but also the entire world.

(**)

A tall teen wearing a red trench coat ran down a hallway, carrying a snowboard like object. He ran into a glass walled office and looked down. The roof of the skyscraper he was on sloped down towards the street. The area was just one large hill, with the building at the top. The teen quickly began to strap the board to his feet.

Suddenly, three guards wearing the red and black outfits of Silph Corporations Security Forces burst into the room.

"FREEZE", one yelled, pointing his pistol at the teen.

"Sorry, not in my job description", the teen said.

He turned and hurled himself out of the window. The guards ran forward and saw the teen sliding down on the board before he disappeared over the side of the roof.

"DAMN IT", the leader roared.

(**)

The teen landed on the street, nearly landing on top of a car. He quickly slid down the hill at high speeds, using his body to steer around cars.

"If this isn't a rush, I don't know what is", he said, dodging a car.

Suddenly 6 motorcycles belonging to Silph Corporation's Security Forces roared out of an underground parking garage and gave chase. The teen looked back and grinned.

"You want to play, let's play", he said.

He leaned forward, increasing his speed. The motorcycles followed closely behind him, slowly gaining. One of them suddenly shot forward. The two just watched each other when suddenly the teen pointed forward and jumped. The biker looked ahead and suddenly noticed the car coming straight at him.

(**)

Sean watched as the car hit Alex, flipping him and his bike over the top and into the plate glass window of a nearby department store. The thief was still ahead of the group. He turned back to them and gave them a jaunty wave before he picked up more speed.

Sean gestured to Blake and John, two of the other men with him. They nodded and attempted to box the thief in. They came to a drop and the teen jumped, performing a perfect 720 before landing on top of a semi crossing an intersection and kept going. The two bikers weren't so lucky. They couldn't hold on and were thrown off of their bikes, right into the path of the semi. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The rest of the team kept going.

(**)

The teen looked back at the three remaining bikers and grinned.

"Looks like I'm almost home free", he said.

He headed towards the river. The bikers followed closely behind.

When he was nearing a street running along side the river, he reached into his coat and pulled out a smoke bomb. He pulled the pin and threw it behind him. It exploded and engulfed the bikers. The teen jumped off the board, landing on a walkway below that was used by people to watch the boats. The bikers didn't see the river until it was to late and they flew off, crashing into the river below.  The teen turned away and sprinted down the way.

"FREEZE", a voice yelled.

The teen turned and spotted officer Jenny and a pair of police officers right beside her.

"Shit", he muttered.

He ran, the police chasing him.

(**)

 Ash and Misty were standing on the walkway, watching the boats. Brock was visiting with a master breeder who lived here to get some advice on how to raise pokemon. Suddenly a tall teen ran down the walkway towards them.  Behind him were officer Jenny and two officers. He reached into the trench coat he wore and pulled out a Desert Eagle. He grabbed Misty and placed her between him and the cops, gun pointed at Ash.

"GET BACK", he ordered, "or I'll blow them away".

The cops skidded to a stop.

"Let the kids go", Jenny said.

"SHUT UP", he roared.

He pulled a headset out of his pocket and put it on.

"All units, this is Red team…I've got the goods", he said. "Send the rest of the squad to my position and send EVAC".

"Roger sir, the teams are on their way", someone said on the headset.

He turned, facing the cops.

"We all just have to stay cool, and we'll all go home to see our families", he said.

"Who are you", Ash said defiantly?

"You can call me Foxhound", the teen said.

Jenny looked at him in shock.

"The leader of the Crimson Dragons, the international terrorist group", she said in shock?

"WERE NOT TERRORISTS, WE ARE FREEDOM FIGHTERS", he roared in rage.

Suddenly three men appeared on the walkway, wearing the colors of Silph Corporation Security Forces. Foxhound looked up and spotted them.

"GET DOWN", he yelled, pushing Misty out of the way and bringing his pistol to bear.

One of the men opened fire, catching him in the chest and dropping him to the ground.

"Thank you", Jenny said. "We'll take it from here".

The men looked at the cops. The leader nodded and the other two opened fired, killing the other two men. Jenny looked at the downed men in horror. Suddenly a loud shot was heard and one of the men went down, a bullet hole in his chest.

"GET UNDER COVER", Foxhound yelled, ducking back behind a large row of planters, a Kevlar vest visible under his trench coat.

Officer Jenny ducked down next to him.

"GET UNDER COVER YOU KIDS", he yelled.

One of the men opened fire at them. Most missed, but one caught Ash in the leg. He screamed in pain and fell. Misty screamed his name and ran to him while Foxhound took the man down, and the other ducked out of sight.

"Shit, he's calling for reinforcements", Foxhound said.

Misty dragged Ash behind the planters and Foxhound pulled out his headset.

"WHERE'S THE REST OF THE TEAM AND THAT GODDAMN TRANSPORT, I'M PINNED DOWN, ALONG WITH THREE CIVILIANS, ONE OF WHOM IS INJURED", He yelled into the headset. "WE NEED EVAC NOW GODDAMN IT".

"There on there way, just give them a few more seconds", the person on the other side said.

The group heard the roar of motorcycles and trucks heading their way.

"We may not have a few seconds", Foxhound replied.

Another voice, this one female, came over the headset.

"We're almost there sir, just hold on", she said.

Suddenly five more Silph Security Forces troops appeared and opened up with submachine guns.

Jenny got up from where she hid

"HOLD YOUR FIRE", Jenny yelled. "I'M A POLICE OFFICER".

Foxhound pulled her back down just as the men turned their fire towards her, just missing.

"They don't give a shit that you're a cop, they want no witnesses", he said.

Suddenly a group of people wearing heavy black Kevlar body armor and helmets with clear visors appeared and opened fire on the security forces with silenced submachine guns, taking them down. Foxhound looked at them and grinned.

"About time you showed up", he said.

One of them, a female, grinned at him.

"Well, it's nice to see you to", she said, the same one Foxhound had talked to over the radio.

Foxhound got up.

"Please tell me you have the truck", he said.

"We have the truck", she said.

"Thank god", he said.

The woman looked at Ash and the rest of them.

"What about them", she asked?

Foxhound looked at the group.

"If we don't take the kid with us, even if they don't shot him immediately, he'll die before the paramedics arrive", he said. "We'll take them with us. We can fix him up there".

"Wait", Jenny said, pulling out her service revolver and pointing it at him.

The rest of Foxhounds group pointed their guns at her. Foxhound didn't even move.

"I won't let you use these kids as hostages", she said.

"We don't want hostages…if you want to be responsible for killing this kid, that's your choice, but I won't have the blood of a kid on my hands", he said. "He'll die of blood loss. We can have him to our medic in 5 minutes".

Misty got up.

"We'll go", she said.

Officer Jenny looked at her in shock.

"What", she exclaimed!

"There right, if we don't trust them, Ash'll die", she said.

Jenny looked at Ash and sighed. She holstered her revolver. The rest of the group lowered their guns.

"I'm going to come with you", she said. "I'm not leaving you alone with them".

Foxhound sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, let's just go", he said.

Foxhound led the group onto a large military truck. Two of the men covered the street with their machine guns as the rest of them got on. The two men jumped on and the truck drove off, leaving the dead Silph Corporation Security troops behind. The one who had escaped got up from where he hid and watched the truck drive off. He pulled out his radio and began to talk quickly over it.

(**)

The group arrived at the harbor. The group was quickly led onto a Suicune-Class Cruiser, a high-speed attack boat used by the Kanto navy. Foxhound ran up front, to where a dual 50mm Heavy Machine Gun Turret was mounted, while Ash, Misty, and officer Jenny were led down below decks into a room marked INFIRMARY. It was very clean and well lit. Standing off to the side near a door was a man in a white lab coat.

"Doctor, this kid took a shot in his leg", the man who had escorted them said. "He's bleeding pretty bad".

The doctor nodded. The trooper turned and left.

"All right now, let's take a look", the doctor said.

The doctor began to examine the wound. He picked up a set of tweezers and pulled out the bullet from where it was lodged. Suddenly, the door where the doctor had been standing opened. The inside of that room was dark. A figure stood inside.

"You better come in here", the doctor said to the figure, not even looking up. "This is a bad wound".

The figure nodded and walked into the light. Misty gasped in shock.

(**)

HAHA, cliffhanger. I think I'm getting pretty good at them. R&R.


End file.
